Syriusz Black III
* * * * * Narcyza Malfoy * Andromeda Tonks * Pollux Black * Irma Crabbe * Arcturus Black II * Melania Macmillan * Alphard Black * Elladora Black * Druella Rosier * Cygnus Black * * * Harry James Potter |animag = Duży, czarny pies |przynależność = * Gryffindor * Zakon Feniksa * Huncwoci * Rodzina Black * Azkaban|aktor = * Gary Oldman * James Walters }} Syriusz Black III (ur. 3 listopada 1959r.; zm. 18 czerwca 1996 w Departamencie Tajemnic w Sali Śmierci) — czarodziej czystej krwi. Syn Oriona i Walburgi Blacków oraz starszy brat Regulusa Arkturusa Blacka, który w późniejszym czasie został śmierciożercą. Chociaż był spadkobiercą domu Blacków, Syriusz nie zgadzał się z poglądami rodziny na temat czystości krwi i złamał tradycję, kiedy został przydzielony do Gryffindoru zamiast do Slytherinu w Hogwarcie – Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, do której uczęszczał od 1971 do 1978r. Wówczas jego relacje z rodziną pogorszyły się, zyskał za to przyjaźń z Jamesem Potterem, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Czterech przyjaciół, znanych również pod nazwą Huncwoci, wstąpiło do Zakonu Feniksa, aby walczyć przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi oraz jego Śmierciożercom podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Syriusz przy okazji został ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Pottera oraz został poproszony, by stał się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy rodziny Potterów. Jednak uznano to za zbyt oczywiste i Strażnikiem Tajemnicy został Glizdogon, który potajemnie zasilił szeregi Śmierciożerców. Pettigrew wyjawił miejsce pobytu Potterów Czarnemu Panu, a Syriusz poprzysiągł mu zemstę. Przebiegły Peter uwikłał Syriusza nie tylko w zdradzenie Lily i Jamesa Potterów, lecz także w zabójstwo na nim samym oraz dwunastu mugolach, których zabił Pettigrew podczas ucieczki. Syriusz został zesłany do Azkabanu właśnie przez intrygę Glizdogona. Po dwunastu latach udało mu się uciec z Azkabanu. Był oficjalnie jedyną osobą, której się udało tego dokonać. Syriusz zdemaskował Glizdogona i udowodnił swoją niewinność z pomocą starego przyjaciela – Remusa Lupina oraz Harry'ego. Po powrocie Lorda Voldemorta w 1995r., Syriusz powrócił do Zakonu. Został zabity przez swoją kuzynkę Bellatriks Lestrange, gdy próbował obronić Harry'ego podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Na chwilę pojawił się znowu dzięki Kamieniowi Wskrzeszenia wraz z Jamesem, Lily i Remusem w 1998 r., kiedy Harry chciał oddać się w ręce Voldemorta. Biografia Dzieciństwo thumb|Młody Syriusz Syriusz Black urodził się 3 listopada 1959 roku w Londynie. Imię odziedziczył po pradziadku, który zmarł siedem lat przed narodzinami prawnuka. Syriusz był synem Oriona i Walburgii oraz starszym o dwa lata bratem Regulusa Arktusa. Rodzicom nie udało się wpoić pierworodnemu synowi rodowych wartości. Syriusz otwarcie gardził poglądami wygłaszanymi przez większość rodów czarodziejów czystej krwi, a dodatkowo podżegała go do tego jedna z kuzynek, o sześć lat starsza Andromeda Black, która, podobnie jak Syriusz, uznawana była za czarną owcę w rodzinie. W wakacje 1971 roku Syriusz otrzymał list informujący o przyjęciu go do Hogwartu – Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dwa miesiące później jedenastolatek po raz pierwszy wsiadł do ekspresu Londyn – Hogwart.thumb|left Lata w Hogwarcie thumbJuż pierwszego dnia spędzonego w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Syriusz rozczarował swoją rodzinę, gdy Tiara przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru zamiast do Slytherinu, jak wszystkich członków rodu Blacków od wielu pokoleń. Siedząca tamtego wieczoru przy stole Ślizgonów Narcyza Black musiała być rozczarowana przydziałem kuzyna, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry Andromedy Black, która prawdopodobnie pochwalała niezależność Syriusza, jako że sama miała w najbliższym czasie zdradzić rodzinę i wyjść za mąż za mugolaka. Sam Syriusz niespecjalnie przejął się swoim przydziałem i otwarcie demonstrował niechęć do Domu Węża oraz do poglądów wygłaszanych przez jego członków. Na znak buntu nastoletni Syriusz zadbał o to, by jego domowa sypialnia była wypełniona gryfońskimi proporczykami (by zrobić na złość swoim rodzicom) oraz typowo mugolskimi plakatami dziewcząt w skąpych kostiumach kąpielowych czy motocykli. Syriusz szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma Gryfonami, z którymi w ciągu kolejnych lat bardzo się związał. Z jednym z nich, Jamesem Potterem, nawiązał niemal braterską więź. Wymieniali się typowo męskimi rzeczami: karteczkami. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nauki w Hogwarcie Syriusz, James oraz Peter odkryli mroczny sekret, który skrywał ich przyjaciel Remus Lupin. By go wspierać podczas pełni księżyca, gdy Remus przemieniał się w wilkołaka, każdy z chłopców został nielegalnie animagiem. Postacią animagiczną Syriusza był potężny, czarny pies, dlatego przyjaciele zaczęli nazywać go Łapą. Podczas pobytu w szkole Syriusz wraz z Jamesem byli thumb|266px|leftniezmiernie popularni. Nauczyciele szanowali ich inteligencję i zdolności, wobec zachowania jednak mieli uzasadnione zastrzeżenia. Jak to zauważył Hagrid, byli to poprzednicy Freda i George'a na tronie największych rozrabiaków Hogwartu. Wśród żeńskiej części uczniowskiej populacji Hogwartu, Syriusz wzbudzał zrozumiały zachwyt swoją nonszalancką elegancją i urokiem. Popularność Syriusza nie była jednak powszechna. Wcześniej narodziła się wzajemna nienawiść pomiędzy Jamesem Potterem i Severusem Snape'em. Syriusz aktywnie wspierał Jamesa przez pokazywanie Snape'owi swojej wyższości, tym samym wzbudził w Ślizgonie odrazę do końca życia. Syriusz osądził Snape'a jako "małego ekscentryka, który był wpatrzony w czarną magię" od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie, chociaż nie mógł tego wywnioskować z ich pierwszego spotkania. Syriusz i James dokuczali Snape'owi na wiele sposobów. Podczas oglądania jednego ze wspomnień Severusa w Myślodsiewni Harry zobaczył, jak Syriusz i James dręczyli go tylko dlatego, że było im nudno. Syriusz próbował to usprawiedliwić poprzez zwrócenie uwagi, że on i James mieli wtedy tylko 15 lat (co Harry ostro skomentował, "Ja mam 15 lat!"), jednak przyznał się, że on i James byli "małymi, aroganckimi głupkami" i nie był dumny ze swojego zachowania.Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa thumb|Syriusz jako uczeń. Nienawiść pomiędzy Syriuszem a Snape'em osiągnęła swój punkt kulminacyjny, kiedy Syriusz w ramach głupiego kawału poinformował Snape'a, jak dostać się do tunelu pod Wierzbą Bijącą wiodącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ślizgon nie wiedział, że Lupin był tam zamykany podczas swoich transformacji w wilkołaka i gdy zobaczył pewnego wieczoru przed pełnią księżyca Panią Pomfrey prowadzącą Lupina w tamtym kierunku, poszedł za nimi. James był zmuszony go ratować. Syriusz tłumaczył swój czyn tym, że on jedynie powiedział Snape'owi o tunelu to, co tamten chciał wiedzieć, chociaż pominął kluczowe informacje. Jednocześnie miał pretensje, bo "służył Snape'owi pomocą". Niechęć Snape'a do Syriusza nigdy nie zniknęła. W wieku szesnastu lat, Syriusz w końcu odciął się od rodziny i schronił u Jamesa i jego rodziców. Oburzona pani Black wypaliła imię najstarszego syna z drzewa rodziny. Wujek Syriusza – Alphard (brat Walburgii) – lubił swojego bratanka i zostawił mu po śmierci wielki spadek, przez co siostra wypaliła również i jego imię. Pierwsza Wojna thumb|Syriusz jako młody mężczyzna podczas Pierwszej Wojny.|left Po ukończeniu szkoły Syriusz walczył przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi. Wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji walczącej z Czarnym Panem i jego poplecznikami. W 1977 on i James brali udział w pościgu z dwoma policjantami. Chociaż według nich miał być on chwilą rozrywki, zmienił się w odrobinę bardziej poważny moment, kiedy para została zaatakowana przez trzech mężczyzn na miotłach. Syriusz i James użyli swoich różdżek, aby podnieść samochód policyjny, który ich ścigał i napastnicy rozbili się o niego. Syriusz pozostał przyjacielem Jamesa i był jego drużbą na ślubie z Lily Evans. Kiedy ich syn Harry się urodził, Potterowie mianowali Syriusza jego ojcem chrzestnym i tym sposobem wyznaczyli go opiekunem Harry'ego w wypadku ich śmierci. Dał chłopcu pierwszą miotłę jako prezent na pierwsze urodziny, co opisała Lily w liście znalezionym przez Harry'ego wiele lat później w pokoju Syriusza. Po dołączeniu do Zakonu Feniksa Syriusz stał się nieufny przez terror, który wprowadził Lord Voldemort. Szybko pojawiły się tego oznaki. W październiku 1981 nie ufał on już staremu przyjacielowi Remusowi Lupinowi, podejrzewając, że jest szpiegiem, więc nie przekazywał mu ważnych informacji. Ufał jednak bezgranicznie Peterowi Pettigrew, czego żałował przez resztę swojego życia. Już w tamtym roku rodzina Potterów była świadoma, że Harry wraz z synem Franka i Alicji Longbottomów – dwóch innych członków Zakonu – jest celem Lorda Voldemorta. Albus Dumbledore poradził im się ukryć poprzez Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Albus miał nadzieję, iż będzie on wystarczająco dobry, by ukryć rodzinę przed złem, jednak James chciał, by to Syriusz został ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, gdyż wiedział, że Black prędzej zginie niż wyjawi miejsce ich pobytu. Syriusz jednak wiedział, że Voldemort może go podejrzewać. Zasugerował Potterom "słabą, mniej utalentowaną rzecz" – Petera Pettigrew. Trzymając wszystkich w niewiedzy, nie wyłączając Remusa Lupina i Albusa Dumbledore'a, Syriusz i Potterowie wyznaczyli Pettigrew na Strażnika Tajemnicy i Blacka jako przynętę. Więzienie thumb|256px|Syriusz na plakacie, jako "poszukiwany".W nocy Halloween 1981 roku, Syriusz poszedł do chwilowego miejsca zamieszkania Pettigrew, ale go tam nie zastał. Zaniepokoił go brak śladów walki i pospiesznie udał się do Doliny Godryka, gdzie ujrzał zniszczony dom Potterów oraz nieżywych przyjaciół. Tylko mały Harry przeżył. Kiedy Rubeus Hagrid pojawił się na miejscu, aby ratować Harry'ego za rozkazem Dumbledore'a, Syriusz zaoferował swoją pomoc, jednakże Hagrid poinformował go, że dyrektor Hogwartu ma w planach wysłać go do siostry Lily, Petunii. Syriusz zgodził się i dał Hagridowi swój latający motocykl, gdyż uważał, że może mu on się przydać. Po opuszczeniu Doliny Godryka Syriusz odnalazł i zaatakował Pettigrew, ponieważ chciał pomścić Potterów, lecz Peter go przechytrzył. Stanął naprzeciw Syriusza na zatłoczonej ulicy, wywołał wielką eksplozję, która umożliwiła mu upozorowanie własnej śmierci, zostawił pojedynczy palec jako dowód oraz zabił dwunastu mugoli (niemagiczne społeczeństwo uznało, że był to wybuch gazu). Syriusz został aresztowany przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa i zesłany bez rozprawy do Azkabanu za zamordowanie Pettigrewa i dwunastu mugoli, za podanie informacji o miejscu, w którym znajdują się Potterowie, co przyczyniło się do ich śmierci oraz za usługiwanie Lordowi Voldemortowi. Miał spędzić dożywocie w izolatce, skazany na łaskę gwardii Azkabanu – dementorów. Utrzymał swoje zdrowie psychiczne na granicy szaleństwa, dzięki skupianiu myśli na swojej niewinności. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie stwierdził, że "to była bardziej obsesja niż szczęśliwa myśl". Nie zostało to wykryte przez dementorów, a jemu ciągle dawało odrobinę komfortu. Ucieczka z Azkabanu thumb|left|233px|[[Listy gończe Ministerstwa Magii|List gończy Ministerstwa Magii za Syriuszem Blackiem ]]Wieść o ucieczce Syriusza obiegła cały świat Magii – i nie tylko. W 1993 został pierwszą znaną osobą, która kiedykolwiek uciekła z magicznego więzienia. Po kilku ciężkich latach w Azkabanie, Syriusz odzyskał na tyle siły, aby wykorzystać swoją zdolność animagową i zmienić postać. Dementorzy nie byli tak zainteresowani prostym psim umysłem, dodatkowo mieli problemy z wyczuciem jego emocji. Podczas inspekcji Korneliusza Knota, Black poprosił go o ''Proroka Codziennego'', dzięki któremu odkrył, że Pettigrew wciąż żył, podszywając się pod swoją animagową formą, jako szczur Rona Weasleya (Weasleyowie wygrali główną nagrodę w loterii Proroka Codziennego; wybrali się na wycieczkę do Egiptu, a gazeta opublikowała zdjęcie całej rodziny, razem ze szczurem Rona, Parszywkiem). Jak twierdzili dementorzy, zaczął mruczeć we śnie: "Jest w Hogwarcie". Przepełniony pragnieniem zemsty i obrony Harry'ego, Syriusz wymyślił pośpiesznie plan ucieczki. Zmienił się w swoją animagową postać i (dzięki temu, że poważnie wychudł w więzieniu) przecisnął się przez kraty. Wymijając dementorów, przepłynął przez Morze Północne ku wolności, jednak ta przeprawa wiele go kosztowała. Dostał się następnie do Little Whinging,thumb|207px|Syriusz we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.gdzie chciał rzucić okiem na Harry'ego, już nastolatka, który uciekł od swojej mugolskiej rodziny. Jego wygląd przestraszył chłopaka, a krótkie spotkanie zakończyło pojawieniem się Błędnego Rycerza. Łącząc otaczające pogłoski o jego winie i rozmowach przez sen, wielu w społeczności czarodziejów wierzyło, że Black uciekł, aby zamordować Harry'ego w celu wskrzeszenia Lorda Voldemorta. Syriusz znalazł schronienie w Hogsmeade; kilka razy był zauważony i błędnie brany za Ponuraka. Zawarł znajomość z kotem Hermiony Granger – Krzywołapem, który rozpoznał, że Syriusz nie jest tak naprawdę psem oraz który odkrył, kim był Peter. Krzywołap próbował przynieść Petera Syriuszowi, ale jego właściciel był bardzo opiekuńczy względem swojego zwierzątka. W napływie szaleństwa i desperacji wdarł się do Hogwartu przez stary korytarz od Wrzeszczącej Chaty i rozciął portret Grubej Damy, kiedy ta odmówiła wpuszczenia go do Wieży Gryffindoru. Później przyszedł obejrzeć mecz quidditcha pomiędzy Gryffindorem i Hufflepuffem, gdzie zauważył wspaniałe umiejętności Harry'ego, które przypomniały mu Jamesa. Ostatecznie dostał się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru dzięki skradzionej przez Krzywołapa liście Neville'a Longbottoma z hasłami i posiekał zasłonę łóżka Rona Weasleya w poszukiwaniu Parszywka. W czerwcu Syriusz złapał Rona niosącego szczura i zaciągnął ich przez tunel pod Bijącą Wierzbą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Harry i Hermiona podążyli za nimi. Zamiarem Pottera było zabić Syriusza (był przekonany, że zdradził jego rodziców), pomimo różnicy wieku i umiejętności. Gdy Black był zdany na jego thumb|203px|Syriusz Black w Wrzeszczącej Chacie|leftłaskę, Lupin, który zobaczył Petera na skonfiskowanej Mapie Huncwotów i pośpieszył do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, pozbawił go różdżki. Wraz z Łapą odsłonili prawdziwą postać Petera. Oboje chcieli zabić starego przyjaciela za zdradzenie Lily i Jamesa, tylko Harry powstrzymał ich przed morderstwem, twierdząc, że będzie lepiej oddać go w ręce sprawiedliwości. W drodze powrotnej do zamku Syriusz opowiedział Harry'emu o swojej posiadłości i zaproponował mu, aby z nim zamieszkał – co dla Harry'ego było możliwością wyrwania się spod "opieki" Dursleyów. Niestety, kiedy wyszli tunelu, Lupin zmienił się w wilkołaka pod wpływem pełni księżyca – nie wypił swojego eliksiru przyrządzanego przez Snape'a i nie panował nad sobą. Chcąc chronić Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę przed Lupinem, Syriusz zmienił się w psa i walczył z nim; to pozwoliło Peterowi uciec i w konsekwencji powrócić do Lorda Voldemorta. Syriusz, już w ludzkiej formie, był osłabiony po starciu i nie mógł się bronić, gdy przybyli dementorzy, którzy wtargnęli na błonia; cała czwórka znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie, z którego wybawił ich patronus o kształcie jelenia. Wkrótce potem Snape – także był obecny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, lecz został potraktowany zaklęciem Expelliarmus przez Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę – ocknął się i wydał Syriusza w ręce Ministerstwa, który został skazany na Pocałunek Dementora, karę gorszą niż śmierć (polegającą na wyssaniu duszy z ofiary). Na szczęście Harry i Hermiona pomogli mu w ucieczce dzięki Zmieniaczowi czasu Hermiony, który pozwolił im również ocalić hipogryfa Hardodzioba od egzekucji, a Blackowi zyskać "transport". Syriusz znowu był ścigany, ale żywy, z duszą na swoim miejscu. Wysłał list przez sowę, w którym wyjaśnił, że to on podarował Harry'emu Błyskawicę na święta i dał pozwolenie na wyjścia do Hogsmeade jako jego ojciec chrzestny. Przy okazji zostawił sowę dla Rona, który utracił swoje zwierzątko. Ginny Weasley nazwała ją Świstoświnką. Wydarzenia podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego thumb|283x283px|Syriusz porozumiewa się z Harrym poprzez kominek w Pokoju Wspólnym. Syriusz przebywał w Europie z dala od władzy Ministerstwa Magii. Komunikował się z Harrym poprzez sowę, bardzo rzadko zatrzymując się w jakimś schronieniu na dłużej. Harry zaczął polegać na radach Blacka, kiedy tylko takowych potrzebował. Syriusz powrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdy chrześniak napisał mu, że jego blizna coraz częściej sprawia mu ból. Sygnalizowało to obecność lub emocje Lorda Voldemorta. Kiedy Harry w tajemniczy sposób został zgłoszony do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Syriusz ukrył się w pobliżu Hogsmeade i wspierał go przez ten czas. Ostrzegł Harry'ego przed Igorem Karkarowem, dyrektorem Durmstrangu, informując go o dawnej przynależności do śmierciożerców oraz o tym jak wydał znaczną ilość nazwisk w zamian za wolność. Harry powiadomił Łapę, że na Mapie Huncwotów pojawiło się nazwisko Crouch, kiedy pracował nad drugą zagadką Turnieju. Syriusz przyznał, że jest to podejrzane, lecz nakazał Harry'emu skupić się na zadaniu spoczywającym w jego rękach i zostawić dziwną, wszystkim ostatnio znaną sprawę Croucha innym. Kiedy Barty Crouch zaginął na terenie zamku w tajemniczych okolicznościach, Syriusz ostrzegł Harry'ego, że ktoś nie chciał, aby Crouch dostał się do Dumbledore'a. Poradził mu trenować obronne zaklęcia i nigdy nie błąkać się samemu. Druga Wojna thumb|258px|Syriusz i Harry|leftWraz z powrotem Lorda Voldemorta do jego fizycznej postaci, Dumbledore przywrócił Zakon Feniksa. W nocy Dumbledore wysłał Syriusza, aby ten zebrał stary zespół i poinformował ich o zaistniałej sytuacji. Kazał mu też przyczaić się przez jakiś czas w domu Remusa Lupina. Syriusz ofiarował swój stary dom rodzinny przy Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie na Kwaterę Główną Zakonu. Niestety, wciąż ścigany przez władze Syriusz nie mógł nigdy bezpiecznie opuścić domu i zgorzkniale zaczął postrzegać siebie jako "niepotrzebnego". Kiedy opuścił dom, aby odprowadzić Harry'ego na pociąg do Hogwartu, Draco Malfoy złośliwie pogratulował Harry'emu "zwierzątka". Harry i Syriusz pozostali w kontakcie podczas roku szkolnego poprzez sowy i rozmowy przez kominki dzięki proszkowi Fiuu, jednak obecność Syriusza została po pewnym czasie wykryta przez Dolores Umbridge, pełniąca w ówczesnym roku funkcje Wielkiego Inkwizytora i dyrektora Hogwartu. Syriusz odegrał rolę ojca i starszego brata Harry'ego podczas jego kłopotów z Umbridge, zachęcając go do sprzeciwiania się jej reformom i zdecydowanie popierając sekretne stowarzyszenie nauczania obrony przed czarną magią w praktyce, Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Jego gorące wsparcie dla Gwardii zaniepokoiło Hermionę, która myślała że Syriusz zamierzał żyć pośrednio poprzez nich. Nakłaniał również Harry'ego do skontaktowania się z nim, jeżeli Snape dręczyłby Harry'ego podczas nauki oklumencji. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic i śmierć thumb|190px|Syriusz walczy w Departamencie Tajemnic Voldemort użył legilimencji, aby stworzyć fałszywą wizję w myślach Harry'ego o tym, że Syriusz jest torturowany w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry był przekonany, że Black był faktycznie w kłopotach i wraz z Ronem, Hermioną oraz członkami GD: Ginny Weasley, Nevillem Longbottomem i Luną Lovegood, poleciał do Londynu dzięki testralom. Uczniowie przebyli drogę do opuszczonego Ministerstwa Magii i dostali się do Departamentu Tajemnic wejściem dla interestanów, tylko po to, żeby zostać złapanym w zasadzkę mierciożerców. Severus Snape ostatecznie uratował im życie poprzez wezwanie Zakonu. Syriusz, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody i w końcu Albus Dumbledore przybyli i rozpoczął się pojedynek ze śmierciożercami. Podczas walki ze znienawidzoną kuzynką Bellatrix, Syriusz został trafiony czerwonym zaklęciem (najprawdopodobniej Drętwotą), przez co wpadł na Zasłonę Dusz. "Nekroskopia" thumb|Wizja Harry'ego.|leftDzięki okazaniu dowodów wskazujących, że to Pettigrew był winien zdrady Potterów i zamordowania niewinnych ludzi, Syriusz został pośmiertnie uniewinniony. Nie miał dzieci co oznaczało, że prastary ród Blacków zakończył się wraz z jego śmiercią. Gdyby jego brat Regulus Black żył, to wtedy on byłby spadkobiercą; jednakże umarł wcześniej niż Syriusz. Zgodnie z primogeniturą, następnym spadkobiercą była Bellatriks Lestrange (jego najstarsza kuzynka), Andromeda Tonks (jego druga kuzynka) lub Draco Malfoy, następny starszy mężczyzna z rodu Blacków przez jego matkę, Narcyzę Malfoy (z domu Black). Jednak ich prawa zostały wyparte przez testament Syriusza, który wyznaczył Harry'ego Pottera na spadkobiercę jego dóbr thumb|246px|Syriusz w chwili śmiercidoczesnych. W ten sposób, zgodnie z testamentem swojego ojca chrzestnego, Harry odziedziczył dom przy Grimmauld Place 12, Hardodzioba, Stworka oraz resztę fortuny Blacków. Nie darząc Grimmauld Place 12 wielką miłością, domu w którym było wiele bolesnych wspomnień po Syriuszu, Harry zdecydował że dalej będzie mieścić się tam kwatera główna Zakonu Feniksa. Stworek, zmuszony służyć Harry'emu przez wolę Syriusza, został zesłany do pracy w hogwarckiej kuchni. Hardodziob został z powrotem przekazany pod opiekę Rubeusowi Hagridowi pod nowym imieniem – Kłębolot. 17 lat wcześniej, w Dolinie Godryka Syriusz, po odkryciu, że Potterowie nie żyją, podarował Hagridowi zaczarowany, latający motocykl. Motor był u Hagrida do czasu kiedy był potrzebny do przeniesienia Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4 do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa chwilę przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Pottera. thumb|310px|Syriusz, po uderzeniu przez zaklęcia wpada za [[Zasłona śmierci|Zasłonę śmierci.|left]]Pojazd rozbił się, gdy Zakon został zaatakowany przez Śmierciożerców. Charlie Weasley zebrał szczątki i podarował je Arturowi Weasleyowi, który następnie odbudował motor i dał go Harry'emu. Zakazany las Syriusz był jednym z czterech duchów, które przyszły poprzez Kamień Wskrzeszenia w 1998, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym, który był przekonany, że musi umrzeć. Gdy zapytał swojego ojca chrzestnego, czy umieranie jest bolesne, ten porównał to do zapadania w sen. Zapewnił go, że duchy zostaną z nim do czasu, kiedy stanie naprzeciw Lorda Voldemorta. Harry w pewnym momencie przewrócił się i z ręki wypadł mu Kamień Wskrzeszenia co spowodowało zniknięcie Syriusza, Lupina i jego rodziców. Wygląd zewnętrzny Syriusz był wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną. Opowiadał, że był bardzo przystojny w przeszłości. Miał czarne włosy oraz szare oczy. Ta arystokratyczna uroda była najwyraźniej charakterystyczna dla rodziny Blacków, lecz pobyt w Azkabanie odcisnął piętno na wyglądzie Syriusza. Kiedy Harry Potter po raz pierwszy ujrzał go we Wrzeszczącej Chacie w 1994 roku, miał gładką skórę, żółte zęby i długie, matowe włosy; Harry pomyślał, że wygląda jak wrak człowieka. W listopadzie, po jego ucieczce, odwiedzał Harry'ego przez kominek w Pokoju Wspólnym i jego włosy były znowu krótkie, a twarz pełniejsza. Jednakże do następnej wiosny jego stan był podobny do tego sprzed laty. Magiczny talent i umiejętności thumb|250px|Transformacja Syriusza. *'Transformacja w Animaga:' Syriusz został animagiem w wieku 15 lat i był zdolny zamienić się w wielkiego, czarnego psa (w filmie był to pies rasy wilczarz irlandzki). Był niezarejestrowany, dzięki czemu przechytrzył Ministerstwo. *'Niewerbalna Magia:' Syriusz był zdolny zmieniać postać i używać obronnych zaklęć bez wymawiania ich na głos. *'Pojedynki:' W piątej części Syriusz stanął naprzeciw Severusa Snape'a, który był potężnym czarodziejem nawet w dzieciństwie. Podczas bitwy o Departament Tajemnic, przetrwał pojedynek z Antoninem Dołohowem, lecz zaskoczyła go Bellatriks, co kosztowało go życie. Nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała, które wpadło za zasłonę w Sali Śmierci. Cechy charakteru thumb|left|208px|Syriusz ze swoim chrześniakiem. Zgodnie z ideałami Gryffindoru, Syriusz był odważny i lojalny, co pokazał przez uczestnictwo w obu Wojnach oraz wolę oddania życia za tych, których kocha. Był utalentowanym i bystrym czarodziejem pomimo, że był rozrabiaką w młodości. Okazjonalnie wówczas znęcał się nad ludźmi, zwłaszcza nad Severusem Snape'em. Bywał arogancki, złośliwy i lekkomyślny – głupi dowcip, jaki zamierzał spłatać Snape'owi, mógł spowodować utratę przez Snape'a zdrowia lub życia, i wydać Lupina, przechodzącego przemianę w wilkołaka. Był również okrutny dla swojego domowego skrzata Stworka, który chwalił znienawidzoną przez Syriusza matkę i mówił lekceważące komentarze o członkach Zakonu Feniksa oraz innych przebywających w kwaterze czarodziejach, głównie dlatego że był żywą pamiątką domu i rodziny, której służył. Czasami Black był nieodpowiedzialny, ryzykując złapaniem przez Ministerstwo, doskwierała mu niewola na Grimmauld Place 12 i radził Harry'emu aby podjął się spontanicznych działań. Wiele z tych cech mógł zyskać po latach spędzonych w Azkabanie, pozwalał rozwijać się swoim emocjom co sprawiło, że gorliwie chciał spędzać czas i chronić tych, których kochał. Jednak jego prawdziwe serce i emocje nigdy się nie wahały, nawet podczas pobytu w Azkabanie. Mimo dobrej natury Syriusza, jego wybuchowy temperament brał górę. Tę cechę dzielił ze swoją matką, Walburgą Black, i kuzynką, Bellatriks Lestrange. Lata w Azkabanie zmniejszyły jego porywczość, co było szczególnie widoczne w wydarzeniach z 1993 roku, kiedy próbował uporczywie schwytać Petera Pettigrew. Nawet pomimo swojej nienawiści do Pettigrew uszanował decyzję Harry'ego, aby wydać go dementorom zamiast zabijać. Relacje Rodzina thumb|302px|Drzewo genealogiczne rodu Blacków. Nie jest wiadome, jakie relacje miał Syriusz z rodziną we wczesnym dzieciństwie, ale kiedy miał jedenaście lat i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru w Hogwarcie, jego rodzina nie pogodziła się z tym. Syriusz z kolei stał się bardziej buntowniczy, afiszował się powiązaniem z jego domem i gardził czystością krwi. Relacje z jego matką stały się szczególnie wrogie; Walburga wyrzekła się syna, kiedy uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat, wypaliła jego imię z drzewa rodzinnego i jeszcze potraktowała swojego brata Alpharda tą samą karą za zostawienie spadku bratankowi. Mało wiadomo o relacjach Syriusza z jego młodszym bratem, Regulusem, ale przez wstąpienie Regulusa w szeregi Śmierciożerców i raczej beztroskie komentarze, które Syriusz później rzucał o jego śmierci, kiedy próbował odejść, jest prawdopodobne, że nie byli w dobrych stosunkach. thumb|left|204px|Wypalone imię Syriusza.Syriusz nienawidził wszystkich, poza kuzynką Andromedą, która również odrzuciła poglądy o czystości krwi i poślubiła czarodzieja z rodziny mugoli. Po ucieczce z Azkabanu, Syriusz zaprzyjaźnił się z jej córką, Nimfadorą Tonks, członkinią Zakonu Feniksa. Został zabity przed Bellatriks podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic w pojedynku, w czasie którego szydził z niej; śmiała się po tym jak go zamordowała. Jego inna kuzynka, Narcyza Malfoy, również gardziła Syriuszem, biorąc pod uwagę jak kpiła z jego śmierci podczas kłótni z Harrym Potterem w 1996. Huncwoci thumb|196px|Huncwoci. Podczas gdy jego rodzina unikała go, Syriusz zyskał trzech dobrych przyjaciół, którzy byli z nim w Gryffindorze; Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew. Ekipa była bardzo popularna i kochała robić figle. Kiedy odkryli, że Remus jest wilkołakiem zostali animagami, aby dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa podczas jego comiesięcznej transformacji. Kiedy Syriusz uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat, rodzina Jamesa go przygarnęła. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, grupa przyjaciół przystąpiła do Zakonu Feniksa. Syriusz był drużbą Jamesa na ślubie z Lily Evans i ojcem chrzestnym ich syna. Z jakichś powodów podczas Pierwszej Wojny, Syriusz stał się nieufny wobec Remusa, podejrzewając, że może być szpiegiem. Dlatego też nie ujawnił mu, że postanowił zrezygnować z propozycji zostania Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, kiedy stali się celem Lorda Voldemorta; zamiast niego stał się nim Peter. To był błąd, którego Syriusz żałował przez resztę swojego życia, ponieważ Peter zdradził ich wszystkich. Śmierć Jamesa i Lily całkowicie załamała Syriusza, który mógłby oddać za nich życie i który tęsknił za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem do końca. Został zesłany do Azkabanu za zbrodnie Petera, a Remus początkowo wierzył, że był winny. Po jego ucieczce z więzienia w 1993, powiedział Remusowi prawdę i razem planowali zabić Petera za zdradę, jednak zostali powstrzymani przez Harry'ego. Obaj odnowili w późniejszym czasie swoją przyjaźń. Severus Snape thumb|left|302px|Severus Snape. Syriusz nie polubił Severusa Snape'a już od pierwszego spotkania się w Ekspresie do Hogwartu na ich pierwszym roku, tak jak James Potter, który został najlepszym przyjacielem Syriusza. Mówili o Snape'ie jako „małym ekscentryku, który był wpatrzony w Czarną Magię” i ku zadowoleniu Syriusza, chłopak zazdrościł im popularności i zawsze ich śledził, próbując wepchnąć w kłopoty Syriusz i James często znęcali się nad Snape'em podczas ich lat w Hogwarcie, czasami po prostu dlatego, że się nudzili. Syriusz również zrobił mu potencjalnie śmiertelny figiel, powiedział mu, jak dostać się do Bijącej Wierzby pomijając fakt, że wilkołak był po drugiej stronie, reprezentując szokująco bezduszny stosunek wobec bezpieczeństwa Snape'a. Syriusz i Snape nienawidzili się do końca. Snape chciał, by Syriusz został ukarany Pocałunkiem Dementora, wierząc, że Black jest tym który zdradził Lily, jednak jego wysiłki pojmania Syriusza nie powiodły się przez Harry'ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasleya. Później, Snape był zachwycony szydząc z Syriusza o jego „bezużyteczności” dla Zakonu, który był zmuszony ukrywać się na Grimmauld Place 12; obaj dokuczali sobie przy każdej okazji. thumb|Lily Evans. Lily Evans Syriusz spotkał Lily Evans w Ekspresie do Hogwartu. Ich drwiny ze Snape'a sprawiły, że miała o nich złe zdanie, dlatego, podczas Ceremonii Przydziału, kiedy rozpoznała go z pociągu, odwróciła się do niego plecami. Podczas ich lat w Hogwarcie, Lily była przekonana, że Syriusz jest niczym więcej jak prostackim, wysoce aroganckim tyranem, tak jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, James, i dlatego ich relacje nie były najlepsze. Zmieniło się to w późniejszych latach ich nauki w Hogwarcie, prawdopodobnie po tym jak zakończyła swoją znajomość ze Snape'em i poznała Syriusza lepiej. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny, oboje zostali członkami Zakonu Feniksa i walczyli w kilku bitwach. Pisała również listy do Syriusza, które pokazują, że byli ze sobą bardzo blisko podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Po tym jak Lily i James zostali zabici przez Lorda Voldemorta, Syriusz zaatakował ich zdrajcę, Petera Pettigrew, z zamiarem zabicia go. Oświadczył potem Harry'emu, że bardzo troszczył się o Jamesa i Lily, stanowczo zapewniając, że wolałby umrzeć niż ich zdradzić. Harry Potter thumb|left|Harry Potter i Syriusz Syriusz był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Pottera i starał się być dla niego ojcem. Szczerze kochał Harry'ego i był jedyną osobą, z którą Harry mógł szczerze porozmawiać, zwierzając się z bólu jaki wywoływała jego blizna w 1994.Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Niektórzy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa jednakże krytykowali zachowanie Syriusza wobec Harry'ego, skarżąc się, że zachowuje się jakby Harry był Jamesem, a nie dzieckiem. Syriusz podzielił się dużą ilością informacji o Pierwszej Wojnie z Harrym, co wywołało dezaprobatę Molly Weasley i wspierał Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciół w sabotażu działań Dolores Umbridge, która zarządzała Hogwartem na ich piątym roku. Wywiad z J.K. Rowling z dnia 16 Lipca 2005 przeprowadzony przez Leaky Cauldron i MuggleNet Voldemort zwabił Harry'ego do Departamentu Tajemnic w 1996, tworząc wizję cierpienia Syriusza, wiedząc, że Harry zrobiłby wszystko, żeby ocalić swojego ojca chrzestnego. Był kompletnie zdruzgotany śmiercią Syriusza i przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie wybaczy Snape'owi, który ostatecznie odegrał kluczową rolę w śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego. W 1998 Harry użył Kamienia Wskrzeszenia do wezwania duchów Syriusza, Remusa i jego rodziców, całą czwórkę, która dostarczyła mu w odpowiedniej chwili słowa miłości, pociechę, zachętę, udzielając Harry'emu emocjonalne wsparcie, którego potrzebował do poświęcenia się. Duch Syriusza był opisany jako wysokiego, przystojnego, młodego, taktownego i uśmiechniętego, co sugerowało, że nareszcie zaznał spokoju. Harry później nazwał jego pierwszego syna po Jamesie i Syriuszu. Ron Weasley thumb|right|Ron Weasley Syriusz po raz pierwszy spotkał Rona Weasleya w roku 1993. Ron posiadał szczura o imieniu Parszywek. Tak naprawdę był to animag Peter Pettigrew. Gdy Syriusz zamierzał zamordować Pettigrewa, dostał się do Hogwartu i podszedł do łóżka śpiącego Rona, aby zabrać szczura. Obudził Weasleya tnąc kotary jego łóżka, spłoszył go krzyk Rona. Na koniec trzeciego roku Ron zrozumiał, że Syriusz był niewinny i zobaczył kim naprawdę był Parszywek. Pod koniec roku szkolnego Syriusz ofiarował Ronowi małą sówkę Świstoświnkę, jako że przez niego nie miał już szczura. Rok później, Syriusz ukrywał się i Ron przynosił mu jedzenie, wraz z Harrym i Hermioną. Podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy obaj mieszkali w domu Syriusza przez kilka tygodni, Ron bardzo go polubił i zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że Syriusz „żyje poprzez nią, Harry'ego i Rona”, Ron bardzo się zdenerwował i obraził się na nią razem z Harrym. Syriusz i Ron walczyli razem w czasieBitwy o Departament Tajemnc. Hermiona Granger thumb|left|Hermiona GrangerRelacje Syriusza i Hermiony nie są dokładnie opisane. Spotkał Hermionę Granger w 1993 roku, kiedy uciekł z Azkabanu. Hermiona, jak większość mieszkańców Hogwartu, uważała, że Syriusz był tym, który wydał Jamesa i Lily Potter Lordowi Voldemortowi. Jednakże zrozumiała prawdę i była świadkiem zdemaskowania Petera Pettigrew. W 1995 mieszkała przez parę tygodni w domu Syriusza, wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Uważała, że Black próbuje żyć życiem swoich młodszych przyjaciół, ale chłopcy zdenerwowali się, kiedy to usłyszeli. Mimo to utrzymywała dobre relacje z Syriuszem i wiedziała, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. Syriusz uważał, że Hermiona jest naprawdę mądrą dziewczyną, choć czasami stawiała na swoim, nie chcąc słuchać bardziej doświadczonych. Albus Dumbledore thumb|Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem w Hogwartu w czasach, gdy Huncwoci uczęszczali do szkoły. Wiedział, że James i Syriusz zawsze byli rozrabiakami, ale i bystrymi czarodziejami oraz dobrymi ludźmi. Dumbledore uważał, że to Syriusz był tym, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół, ale dowiedział się, że był to Pettigrew. W 1995, zaufał Syriuszowi na tyle, aby powierzyć mu misję powołania na nowo Zakonu Feniksa. Podczas Drugiej Wojny razem walczyli w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Dumbledore był przygnębiony śmiercią Syriusza, przekonany, że to była przede wszystkim jego wina. W roku szkolnym 1994/1995, jak Harry, też był w kontakcie z Syriuszem i znalazł mu kryjówkę na terenie Hogsmeade. Rodzina Weasley thumb|left Syriusz miał dobre relacje z rodziną Weasleyów. Podczas Drugiej Wojny, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i żyli razem przez krótki czas na Grimmauld Place 12. Jednakże Syriusz uważał, że Molly była nadopiekuńcza, a ona z kolei twierdziła, że Syriusz zachowuje się w stosunku do Harry'ego tak jak odnosił się wobec Jamesa. Syriusz był również przyjacielem Artura, któremu Harry oddał motocykl Syriusza po jego śmierci. Syriusz miał również dobre relacje z Ginny, która twierdziła, że dbała o Syriusza tak bardzo jak Harry. Fred i George Weasley lubili Syriusza i razem robili dowcipy. Rubeus Hagrid raz porównał Freda i Georga do Syriusza i Jamesa. Relacje Syriusza z Billem i Percym są nieznane; Syriusz spotkał Billa podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy rodzina Weasleyów często bywała na Grimmauld Place wraz z resztą Zakonu, ale jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie spotkał Percy'ego lub Charliego, jest możliwe, że Syriusz mógł przyjaźnić się z Billem i Charliem jeżeli ich spotkał. Stworek thumb Stworek był skrzatem domowym rodziny Blacków przez wiele lat. Uważał, że powinien on usługiwać tylko czarodziejom czystej krwi i nie lubił młodego Blacka, ponieważ był zdrajcą krwi. Syriusz nie przejmował się losem Stworka; to był powód przez który skrzat go znienawidził. Stworek powiedział również Bellatriks Lestrange, że Harry uważał Syriusza za brata/ojca oraz, że Harry był osobą, którą Syriusz najbardziej kochał i zrobiłby wszystko dla niego, dzięki czemu Voldemort mógł uknuć plan i ściągnąć Harry'ego do Departamentu Tajemnic. Pracownicy Hogwartu Kiedy Syriusz uczęszczał do Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, nauczyciele lubili go i twierdzili, że był zdolnym czarodziejem i dobrym chłopcem. Jednakże, wiedzieli również, że on i James byli rozrabiakami i zazwyczaj karali ich za to. Minerwa McGonagall była opiekunką domu Syriusza, Gryffindoru, w czasie jego lat w szkole. Opisywała go jako potężnego czarodzieja, ale uważała, że to on wydał przyjaciół Voldemortowi. Dowiedziała się prawdy w 1995. Jest możliwe, że ona i Syriusz utrzymywali dobre relacje do czasu jego śmierci. Nie wiadomo jak zareagowała na wieść o niej. Filius Flitwick był również nauczycielem Syriusza w tamtym czasie, lecz stosunki między nimi są nieznane. Horacy Slughorn, opiekun Slytherinu, był przygnębiony faktem, że nie miał Syriusza w swoim domu, kiedy to była w nim cała jego rodzina, gdyż wolałby "mieć ich obu" (nawiązując do Regulusa Blacka). Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa thumb|left Syriusz miał dobre stosunki z większością członków Zakonu Feniksa. Przyjaźnił się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem i Alastorem Moodym, aurorami walczącymi w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic i kiedy Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatriks, Kingsley kontynuował jego pojedynek, dopóki nie został pokonany. Syriusza łączyła również przyjaźń z Rubeusem Hagridem. Hagrid także wierzył, że to Syriusz jest zdrajcą, dopóki nie zrozumiał prawdziwej sytuacji, kiedy została wyjawiona prawda i prawdopodobnie odnowili przyjaźń. Obaj byli członkami Pierwszego Zakonu i bardzo możliwe, że walczyli razem w kilku bitwach podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Mundungus Fletcher również zdawał się być przyjacielem Syriusza, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed okradaniem posesji Blacka po jego śmierci. Krzywołap thumb|170px|Krzywołap Jego relacje z Krzywołapem są dobre. Sam Syriusz określił Krzywołapa "najinteligentniejszym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku". Krzywołap zrozumiał, że pies, który kręci się wokół Hogwartu nie jest zwykłym psem i rozpoczęła się między nimi przyjaźń. Syriusz wyjaśnił kotu na kogo poluje i prawdopodobnie przedstawił mu prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń z jego życia. Wyjaśnił mu także jak unieruchomić Wierzbę Bijącą. Krzywołap pomógł mu podczas porwania Petera do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Następne ich spotkanie jest w piątej części, gdzie Krzywołap był mile widziany w domu Syriusza. Etymologia Imię "Syriusz Black" jest paronomazją co do jego animagowej formy czarnego psa, ponieważ gwiazda Syriusz jest znana jako Psia Gwiazda i jest najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w Canis Major, konstelacji Wielkiego Psa, jak również całego nocnego nieba. Syriusz jest pochodną formą z antycznej greki (seirios oznacza "promieniejący" lub "skwarny"). W arabskim, gwiazda jest znana jako al-shira, "przywódca", a w Skandynawii preferują nazwę Lokabrenna, oznaczającą "latarkę Lokiego". Loki był boskim oszustem w norweskiej mitologii, co można wziąć za aluzje do robienia szkód przez Syriusza jako jednego z Huncwotów. Czarny pies pojawia się również w herbie Rodu Blacków. Ponadto "czarny pies" jest metaforą używaną przez Winstona Churchilla dla jego depresji. Syriusz na pewno cierpiał z powodu depresji w czasie swego życia (choćby na skutek długotrwałego pobytu w Azkabanie i odosobnienia). Komentarz autorki J. K. Rowling opowiedziała, że lubi Syriusza jako postać, ale nie uważa, że jest "całkowicie wspaniały": thumb|left|Różdżka Syriusza Rowling również opisuje Syriusza jako "dzielnego, lojalnego, lekkomyślnego i nieco niezrównoważonego przez jego długi pobyt w Azkabanie." Ciekawostki * Gary Oldman gra Syriusza we wszystkich adaptacjach filmu, w których postać występuje. W wersji filmowej, Syriusz ma wiele tatuaży, ale w książce nie ma wzmianki o tym, że miał jakikolwiek tatuaż. * W wersji filmowej Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Syriusz przez przypadek zwraca się do Harry'ego "James", przejęzyczenie to nie pojawia się w książce, chociaż jest ono zgodne z komentarzem napisanym w powieści dotyczącym postrzegania Harry'ego jako młodszej wersji Jamesa. * W filmie Zakon Feniksa, kiedy Syriusz przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu, uderza on pięścią Lucjusza Malfoya, krzycząc "Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego chrześniaka". Niechcący powoduje to zniszczenie kuli z Przepowiednią, ponieważ Lucjusz ją upuszcza. Obie akcje są odmienne do książki, w której Neville Longbottom niszczy kulę i uderzenie nie występuje. * Również w wersji filmowej Bitwy, Syriusz jest ugodzony Uśmiercającym Zaklęciem przez Bellatriks Lestrange i żyje jeszcze przez sześć sekund zanim wpada za zasłonę. Jednakże, w książce, wpadł za zasłonę po tym, jak został ugodzony nieznanym zaklęciem rzuconym przez Bellatriks. Zaklęcie to prawdopodobnie Drętwota. * Imiona Syriusz i Regulus są również imionami postaci gry video Bomberman 64. Interesujące, że w Bomberman, Syriusz jest brany za tego dobrego, gdy w rzeczywistości jest tym złym, co jest zupełnie odwrotne do Syriusza Blacka. * W książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, sposób w jaki Syriusz opisuje śmierć brata sprawia wrażenie, że Regulus został zabity przez Uśmiercające Zaklęcie. Jednak w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, okazuje się, że Regulus został zabity przez Inferiusy w jaskini, w której był ukryty horkruks Voldemorta. Jakkolwiek, to co wiedział Syriusa odnośnie śmierci brata "z tego co się dowiedziałem od kiedy uciekłem (z Azkabanu)", prawdopodobnie było informacją zaciągniętą z drugiej ręki, więc jej źródło mogło być mylne lub Syriusz przyjął, że było to zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. * Jest również sugestia, że Syriusz uprawiał magię jako niepełnoletni. W książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, Syriusz mówi, że uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat. Jednakże, w Insygniach Śmierci, jest ujawnione, że Syriusz użył Zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca, aby zawiesić wszystkie zdjęcia i plakaty na ścianach jego sypialni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że uciekł z domu w wieku 16 i nie powrócił do trzydziestego piątego roku życia, był niepełnoletni, gdy użył tego zaklęcia. Jednak, dopóki był w domu wiedźm i czarodziejów, mogło to nie być zarejestrowane, ponieważ dom Blacków był ukryty. * W Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu, długość czasu, kiedy to Syriusz wiedział, że Peter Pettigrew ukrywa się w Hogwarcie jest spójny. Według konwersacji Artura z panią Weasley w Dziurawym Kotle, Syriusz szukał Harry'ego, mówiąc "jest w Hogwarcie" we śnie, przez kilka miesięcy przed ucieczką z Azkabanu. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Syriusz ujawnia, że tak naprawdę szukał Pettigrew i zlokalizował go dzięki gazecie zwędzonej Knotowi. Odnalezienie Glizdogona stało się jego obsesją, dopóki nie miał na tyle sił, by uciec. * W Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu, godne uwagi jest to, że pomimo tego, że Snape i Lupin wiedzieli, że Syriusz jest zorientowany w korytarzach Wrzeszczącej Chaty i prawdopodobnie byli przekonani o jego winie, korytarze nie były zablokowane czy strzeżone. * Relacje pomiędzy Syriuszem i panią Weasley są znacznie bardziej napięte w książkach, w porównaniu do filmów. Jest on również opisany w książkach jako w pewnym stopniu mniej panujący nad sobą, porównując do przedstawienia postaci w filmie. * W pierwszym wydaniu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny wystąpił błąd tłumacza i nazwisko Syriusza zostało przetłumaczone (Hagrid mówi, że pożyczył latający motocykl od "Syriusza Czarnego"). W późniejszych wydaniach błąd poprawiono. * Syriusz i Bellatriks umarli w podobny sposób – oboje ugodzeni nieznanym (prawdopodobnie Drętwotą w przypadku Syriusza) zaklęciem (lub dwoma w przypadku Bellatriks) podczas bitwy, a ich ostatnimi słowami były zaczepki. * W'' Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci'' Syriusz w Myślodsiewni powiedział, że nie chce kontynuować rodzinnej tradycji i być w Slytherinie, tylko w Gryffindorze. * Jego imię pochodzi od drugiej (zaraz po Słońcu) najjaśniejszej gwiazdy widocznej z Ziemi na nocnym niebie. * Pies grający w filmach HP postać animagiczną Syriusza, wabił się Barry. Występowanie * Prequel serii Harry Potter * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter For Kinect * Pottermore Ciekawostki * Na wielu blogach internetowych o tematyce tzw. potterowskiego fan fiction postać Syriusza Blacka parowana jest z Dorcas Meadowes. * Syriusz Black na niektórych blogach internetowych tzw. ''potterowskiego fan fiction ''przedstawiany jest jako Ben Barnes, który tak naprawdę nigdy nie występował w Harrym Potterze. Jest to aktor. ca:Sirius Black de:Sirius Black et:Sirius Black el:Σείριος Μπλακ en:Sirius Black es:Sirius Black fr:Sirius Black gl:Sirius Black id:Sirius Black it:Sirius Black nl:Sirius Zwarts ja:シリウス・ブラック ru:Сириус Блэк sl:Sirius Black sh:Sirijus Blek fi:Sirius Musta zh:小天狼星·布莱克 cs:Sirius Black da:Sirius Black et:Sirius Black fi:Sirius Musta no:Sirius Svaart pt:Sirius Black sr:Сиријус Блек sv:Sirius Black tr:Sirius Black uk:Сіріус Блек Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Zmarli w 1996 Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Animagowie Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Huncwoci Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy